


The Night of the Fair

by parisXisXfalling



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, Carmilla Fanfiction, F/F, Fanfiction, Webseries, carmilla webseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisXisXfalling/pseuds/parisXisXfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only their second date, and Carmilla has taken Laura to the Silas University fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night of the Fair

It was Saturday, and Carmilla wanted to go to the fair. I found it odd, since Carmilla rarely ever actually wanted to go anywhere with me. Her idea of a good date was home, alone, in front of a fire reading out loud a book that was old enough to crumble.  
And yet here we were. Carmilla held my hand as we walked through the fair grounds, and she looked aimlessly around while I watched her. I wasn't stupid, and I did record videos, so I knew how she looked at me sometimes. I just wish, once, just one time I could catch her in the act.  
It was about ten at night when Carm urged me onto the Spaceship.  
"No," I said, laughing. "No way, I'm going to get sick." But Carmilla only ignored me and dragged me onto the ride with her. "You're going to regret this," I warned.  
"You should never regret what you once wanted, Cupcake," Carmilla said in that dark, sexy voice of hers.  
"I do that all the time," I admitted, pressing my back against the wall mat.  
"I know," Carmilla said lowly, pressing her own back against the mat. She surprised me by interlacing our fingernails as the song "Bulls in the Bronx" started playing the ride began.  
I felt dizzy already, but it didn't stop me from examining her face. So beautiful, and ageless. I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever outgrow my glorious vampire girlfriend. Alas, as the ride began, all I could think about was the churning in my stomach.

Maybe we're just having too much fun.  
Maybe you cant handle yourself staring at me with your lips and tongue.  
I've been having this dream that we can fly  
So darlin' close your eyes  
'Cause you're about to miss everything

I tried to concentrate on the lyrics instead of the sick feeling. I can't believe I let her talk me into this. What a useless lesbian vampire. That was looking at me. I had just opened my eyes to find that my head had actually been tilted at her, and she was staring. And she didn't stop staring. We held each other's gaze until the ride was over, when carmilla pretty much had to carry me off the ride. 

"Lets try something less exciting now, please, Carm?" I asked  
Carmilla checked her phone. "That ride took forever," she said. "It's almost eleven. Do you want to go stand in line at the Ferris wheel?"  
"Sure," I said, acceptable to anything that wouldn't spin me around or make me dizzy.  
"Great," she smiled, and took my hand once again as we made our way to the Ferris Wheel.  
You know, honestly this date with Carm had been really nice, but she hasn't kissed me. Not even once. I wondered what she was waiting for, or, if she was even waiting at all.  
"What have you got on your mind, sweetness?" Carmilla asked, bumping her shoulder against mine.  
"Nothing," I murmured, shifting me feet.  
"laura," Carmilla said. "what is it."  
"Nothing," I whined. "Look, it's our turn." I nodded at our waiting cart.  
Carmilla rolled her eyes. "So it is." she checked her phone again. Why did she keep doing that? Was I boring her?  
I sighed and unlaced my fingers from hers as we sat in the cart. We didn't speak much until we were up at the very top, and Carmilla checked her phone, again.  
I was about to ask her what that was all about when she slid it back into her pocket smiling. "It's eleven eleven, Cupcake, make a wish."  
I wish she would shut up and kiss me.  
As it became eleven twelve I asked "What did you wish for?"  
"You first " Carm said, teasing me.  
Whatever. "I wished you would kiss me."  
Carmilla's teasing smile left and she got serious. "I've been wishing that all night," Carmilla whispered, before leaning in, slowly, to kiss me.


End file.
